


Juglans

by ImperialMint



Series: left and north of where we met [kakayama week 2017] [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: Kakayama week 2017 Day 6: Mission ConfessionIn which they are simultaneously teenage boys and grown adults. Alternatively, did they have a one night stand or was it a sharingan-induced dream? Let's find out many years later!





	Juglans

**Author's Note:**

> I have purposefully skipped a day and will be writing that fic last as it'll be a biggie. So at least I'll have the other 6 done!
> 
> I have also come to the conclusion that I am currently incapable of having a story with just Yams and Kakashi. Other people have to get involved because everyone wants them to be happy!!
> 
> Kakashi is also totally a sappy romantic. He'll deny it, but he is.
> 
> Enjoy :D

The mission ended in monsoon-level rains, and it didn't let up even an inch. Kakashi resisted the urge to shift where he’d perched in a tree, and he heard a tiny sigh Tenzō allowed himself. At least they were all miserable, he reasoned, glancing back to the rest of Team Ro. Nothing like team solidarity.

They were dispatched to this area three weeks ago to track a small band of rouge Konoha nin. They were down to their last target, who was understandably paranoid they were about to be killed. Kakashi wasn’t above asking Tenzō to just smash the entire building, but they had to be sure their hit was the only one. 

“We’re clear, it’s the target only,” someone said behind Kakashi, a member of the Aburame clan. A small insect, and Kakashi had no idea what it was called despite being told about a million times, balanced on his team mate’s finger, flicking its antenna. 

“Team B, you have permission to proceed. Call us if you need back up,” Kakashi ordered, watching Tenzō slip from the tree, followed by three others of their team. 

Kakashi settled back on the tree, watching carefully. This mission was as much an important diplomatic issue as it was a training exercise – Tenzō’s team held the three new recruits they were pushing through their paces. So far they had done acceptably, though Kakashi would perhaps ask one of them to be reassigned for their team dynamics. All they had to do now was kill the target and get out; simple.

A heavy stone dropped in Kakashi’s stomach as, moments after the team entered the building, an explosion sounded, the entire shack erupting in flame. It was so sudden that Kakashi suspected genjutsu, though his exposed sharingan told him it was the truth.

“We’re going in,” Kakashi said, raising his hand. Instantly the remainder of the team were at his back, moving forward. There was no point trying for secrecy; a huge explosion on a secluded mountainside spoke for itself.

The team split when they reached the shack, and Kakashi entered following Tenzō’s steps. There was a body on the floor – still alive yet unconscious. He signalled for their medic and moved on, noting the absence of fire inside. The wood was wet and Kakashi could see traces of Tenzō’s chakra – quick thinking as always judging by the minute scorch marks.

The shack was small, with one central room off the main hall and three other, smaller rooms. He could sense Tenzō in the main room, and Kakashi stepped inside just as a second explosion rocked the shack. He crouched down, sharingan trying to catch what was happening, and anger boiled in his stomach as he saw Tenzō kneeling, one of their new recruits and their target above him. He was restrained, arms above him and pinned to the wall, a sword driven through his hands. 

Kakashi stepped forward, hands pressing together, and hesitated when he felt the press of a blade at his neck. It was the other recruit, and Kakashi was really going to shove this up the Sandaime’s ass. There had been multiple resource cutbacks lately, and both he and Tenzō had been concerned. Clearly their concerns were valid. 

There was something they didn’t know, however, and Kakashi shared a look with Tenzō. They had purposefully hid Tenzō’s true abilities, as protocol whenever they had outsiders or new members to the team. No one had mentioned his healing abilities either, and the two of them had planned for every eventuality.

Even knowing what Tenzō was going to do, it was still shocking to watch as Tenzō twisted his hands until he could grip the sword. Blood ran down his forearms, soaking his uniform, and Kakashi felt the jerk of the sword at his throat as their enemies watched, frozen by Tenzō’s show of ripping the sword out above him and splitting his hands.

The pause was all Tenzō needed to gain the advantage. He pressed his hands together, wooden spikes rising from all angles, and it was over in seconds. The sword at Kakashi’s throat nicked him on its way down, but he was otherwise unharmed. 

“Senpai,” Tenzō greeted shakily. He wiped his hands on his thighs, inspecting the wounds when some of the blood had cleared. Kakashi glanced down, noting the wound was almost completely healed.

“Let’s start clearing this mess up,” Kakashi said, resisting the urge to sigh. They’d need to interrogate the remaining new member of the team, though Kakashi suspected they knew nothing about this. They also needed to burn away everything in here, destroy any hint that Konoha had been here. It wouldn’t be too difficult a job – their enemy had pretty much taken care of that.

Tenzō stumbled as he made to follow Kakashi, and Kakashi paused, eyes wide behind his mask. It took a lot to make Tenzō stumble, and he waved a hand. 

“I’m fine,” he promised, but Kakashi frowned. “Seriously, senpai. Absolutely fine.”

They were at the end of a gruelling mission where they’d barely had a chance to rest, and Tenzō had probably just used up the last of his chakra to heal almost the entirety of both hands in moments. He definitely wasn’t fine, and Kakashi made a decision.

Their team, including the new recruit who had woken up, was outside, waiting for Kakashi’s brief. He caught them up with what had happened, ordered two nin to help him assist the interrogation of their new member, and left Tenzō in charge of the rest. He wouldn’t be long, and then they could all rest before heading home.

As predicted, the new nin had no involvement whatsoever that Kakashi could discern, and had also agreed to further interrogation with the special unit back in Konoha. Tenzō put a tracking seed on them as the shack smouldered into nothingness behind them, and that was that. 

“We’re staying overnight in the local inn. Rest up, we’ll head to Konoha in the morning.” The group nodded, and Kakashi cast an eye over them, noting how exhausted they were. He was definitely going to recommend his team for shorter missions for a period.

They moved silently to the closest village, a sleepy fishing village that had been friendly enough in their initial questioning. Kakashi gave the order for them to wait while he secured rooms, and the innkeeper nodded at his request. There were six of them left and three rooms.

“You cleaned up those vagabonds who were bad for business,” the man said, clapping his hands together. “We have three remaining rooms. Take them, please.”

Kakashi had been expecting one room for them all. He had more than enough to cover the cost, even if the owners shook their heads as he passed over more than enough money.

“This is also to buy your silence,” Kakashi lied, knowing that was the only way he’d get these people to agree. “We’ll leave silently tomorrow.”

The innkeepers agreed eventually, letting Kakashi know they’d be providing food later. He nodded gratefully, leaving to join his team.

“We have three rooms,” he said, and the team brightened. “Mouse will start with me, then I’ll swap with Lizard. Lizard will then swap with Boar,” Kakashi said, their newest recruit to be guarded throughout the night. Tenzō and their medic were excluded for obvious reasons, and not even Tenzō contested it, clearly well-aware of how much he needed sleep.

“Come on then Mouse, let’s go. It’ll be a long night.”

Guard duty was boring, and Kakashi’s head was pounding. Through it all, however, he watched Mouse sleep, waiting for Lizard to knock on the door and take over. Time stretched and Kakashi’s vision wavered more than once, but he remained alert. When that knock came, relief flowed through him.

“Room 6,” Lizard said, and Kakashi moved down the hall, wondering who he’d been roomed with. He hoped for Tenzō, wouldn’t mind their medic, hoped it wasn’t Boar. He would appreciate sleeping through the night.

Kakashi opened the door to reveal Tenzō setting out a second futon slowly, careful with his hands. He paused as Kakashi slipped inside, then smiled at Kakashi. He was tired and tender, but still Tenzō, and Kakashi felt tension leave his body. 

“Tenzō,” he greeted warmly, striding forwards to take the pillow Tenzō held. “You need to rest.”

“So do you senpai,” he countered weakly, handing Kakashi the pillow and sitting down on his futon, a testament to how tired he was. Usually Tenzō would make a joke and argue he could do anything Kakashi could. He looked awful too, and Kakashi felt tired just looking at him.

“I’m going to clean up a bit then we’re going to sleep,” Kakashi said, wandering to the ensuite bathroom-cupboard. It did the trick, and he felt a little better with clean teeth and water splashed over himself. It wasn’t enough, it never was when they were in the field, but he could at least sleep without stinking out the room. He left his clothes in a messy pile beside Tenzō’s own, though they were folded neatly, bags stacked on top.

When Kakashi returned, he thought that Tenzō was fast asleep. He was still enough, but turned when Kakashi strode to the light switch.

“Good night,” Tenzō said softly, and Kakashi smiled. There was no one more that he trusted than Tenzō, and he turned the light off, padding to his futon. It was beside Tenzō’s, close enough that, should he reach his hand out just so he’d be able to take Tenzō’s. Kakashi didn’t – not that he hadn’t thought about in the past, but it wasn’t his place. It never would be.

Like any other time they stayed at an inn, sleep came quickly for Kakashi. He slept deeply, though woke suddenly in the middle of the night, unsure why he’d woken. Sleep clung to him and Kakashi weighed his options up. He always had the sharingan for intruders, and a kunai was right by his head and-

The reason he’d woken was Tenzō, hissing in pain.

“Tenzō?” Kakashi asked in the darkness, turning on his side and reaching a hand over. His hand stalled as he saw Tenzō’s eyes, bright in the moonlight shining through the window. Neither of them had pulled the curtain and the room was thrown into monochrome. It seemed almost dreamlike.

“The deep healing is kicking in,” Tenzō said, wincing as he pulled his hands up to his chest. Kakashi pushed himself upright, hovering, unsure what he could do. Not that he would be much help anyway; exhaustion clouded his mind past the fact that Tenzō was in pain. “Usually it’s over in a few minutes,” Tenzō commented, a sheen of sweat on his brow. 

“How long?” Kakashi managed, and Tenzō curled up a little.

“A few hours,” he admitted, revealing exactly how low his chakra supplies were. Kakashi swallowed thickly, sitting up properly and crossing his legs. 

“Let me see,” he said, and Tenzō his head, pulling his hands closer to his chest. 

“It’s not important. It’s deep tissue, making sure everything connects properly. It won’t be for much longer,” he said, but Kakashi just held his hand out. Eventually Tenzō sat up too, wincing as his palm grazed the futon.

Kakashi took his hands gently in his own, palms up. A large, red splotch sat in the middle of each hand, and Kakashi smoothed a thumb over the skin. It was smooth, baby-soft, and Tenzō inhaled sharply as Kakashi paused.

“Sorry,” he said, feeling he’d crossed a boundary they’d worked hard to keep up between them. There had been opportunities they could have taken in the past, but neither of them had. Kakashi felt now that something could happen, if they let it.

“Don’t be,” Tenzō replied, searching Kakashi’s eyes for something. “You never have to be,” he said, turning his hands over in Kakashi’s and squeezing.

There were two things Kakashi could do now. He could let go and go back to sleep, ignore what he’d always wanted and what he needed, or he could press back, take what Tenzō was offering and give him back so much more.

“Tenzō,” Kakashi whispered, and it was enough. Tenzō moved, hands slipping to rest on Kakashi’s thighs as he pressed their lips together. It was awkward, Tenzō grunted and shifted back quickly, but it was more than enough.

“Tenzō,” Kakashi breathed, following Tenzō as he moved down, laying back on the futon. Kakashi hovered over him, staring down at a man he knew so well, so intimately, and yet had never dared hope he could have.

“Kakashi,” Tenzō replied gently, eyes wide. “Please,” he asked, knuckles brushing the corner of Kakashi’s mouth. 

It was all he’d ever needed.

.

With the sunrise came their duties. Kakashi woke to find himself in his own futon, Tenzō already stretching by the window. He looked over his shoulder as Kakashi moved, smiling.

“Good morning, senpai,” he offered, returning to stretching. Kakashi smiled, a little confused, and he glanced back down at their sleeping arrangement. Had he imagined last night? Had it been a dream? Kakashi didn’t think so, but Tenzō was acting… the same. Surely having sex with someone changed things, right?

Kakashi rolled his shoulders, moving to the bathroom. He was sure Tenzō had scraped his teeth against his skin, but there was no sign of any marks on his skin. A terrifying feeling hit Kakashi and he stared in the mirror. Maybe it had been a dream. Maybe his sharingan had given him what he wanted while he rested. Maybe Kakashi had never woken last night and maybe Tenzō’s hands had been fine. 

Dressing and exiting, Kakashi decided to get to the truth.

“How did you sleep?” he asked, watching as Tenzō finished tidying the room up. Looking at his movements now, there was no way to tell he’d been in such pain yesterday.

“Good, sleep through,” Tenzō said, smiling warmly. “Yourself?”

Kakashi nodded, running a hand through his hair distractedly. 

“Good, thanks,” he replied, wishing that Itachi hadn’t killed off his entire clan and vanished. Kakashi could use an Uchiha input right now, and he doubted any of the scrolls he’d scavenged had anything about possible-reality-or-possible-dreams.

But there was nothing Kakashi was good at if it wasn’t burying his emotions. He steeled himself, hoping that perhaps after this mission he could talk to Tenzō, work things out properly, and buried his emotions deep down. They could talk, and hopefully work towards whatever form of relationship possible, when they got back to Konoha.

They reached Konoha in good time, and the Sandaime requested Kakashi to stay behind. He nodded to his team, holding Tenzō’s gaze for a moment longer than necessary, hoping he understood the meaning, and returned his full attention towards the Sandaime.

“I’ve been considering this for a while, and I believe now is the time. How do you feel about Tenzō running a team of his own?” the Sandaime said, and Kakashi’s eyes widened. He didn’t want Tenzō to leave, but there was no way he could articulate that to the Sandaime.

“He is more than capable of leading, I think even better than I am,” Kakashi admitted. Tenzō was the perfect ANBU in every way, and any losses he had suffered, Kakashi blamed himself, even when Tenzō never would.

“Good, good,” the Sandaime murmured, taking a puff of his pipe. Smoke swirled upwards, dancing along the ceiling until it drifted out of the open window.

“I want you to become a jōnin teacher. Your ANBU duties would cease, Tenzō would take over your team, and you’ll become a full time instructor, though you’ll be expected to participate in jōnin missions.” The Sandaime was speaking as if Kakashi had a choice. No ninja had a choice when the Hokage had made a decision, and Kakashi felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach. There would be no chance for anything with Tenzō, not when their worlds were about to split for good.

“Of course, Hokage-sama,” Kakashi agreed, no other option available.

When he left his team, they wished him well, eager for him to get out and live a better life. Kakashi barely looked at Tenzō, unable to look at what he could have had, in another life and if he’d just been sure.

Oh well, Kakashi thought. It was just what he deserved.

.

Of course there was some irony in Tenzō being the one to lead his team while Kakashi was incapacitated. Kakashi bid farewell to Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade, glad that Tenzō lingered. He didn’t miss the smile Tsunade shot over her shoulder, and Kakashi frowned. 

“It’s been a while,” Tenzō said, reiterating what he’d said before. It had been a few years since they’d had more than a sparse conversation in public, and Kakashi had absolutely no idea how to deal with this grown up Tenzō. 

“I hope I’m not overstepping – I know you need your rest. I just wanted…” Tenzō paused, and Kakashi realised neither of them had changed much at all. He could read indecision on Tenzō’s face as if they’d never been parted, and the thought brought a smile to his face. 

“I’m looking forward to spending more time with you,” Kakashi said unprompted, and Tenzō froze. He smiled, bringing a hand up to the back of his head, just as Naruto did when he was nervous. “It’s something I’ve missed,” Kakashi admitted, and pressed his lips together, in case he let anything else slip. Had Tsunade upped his medication when he hadn’t been looking?

“Thank you senpai,” Tenzō said, admiration on his face clear for Kakashi to see. “I promise not to let you down.”

They caught up on team dynamics and what they’d each been doing in their time apart, and then Tenzō had stood, regretful he had to go and meet the rest of the team. They parted quietly, though Tenzō hesitated before he turned away. In another life, perhaps where Kakashi had been brave enough to take Tenzō’s hand in the light of the morning, in a small inn in a sleepy fishing village, he would have pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s brow. 

But that wasn’t them, and their night together had been a fevered sharingan dream.

Although Tenzō was now acting leader of Team Kakashi, they didn’t interact as much as Kakashi thought they would. Tsunade kept him busy when Team Kakashi were on missions – when he wasn’t in the hospital. She skirted around his more pointed questions, but Kakashi felt as though she had a reason for keeping him close, and it settled heavily over his shoulders. 

Not yet, he thought. Perhaps not ever.

“Team Kakashi returned from their escort mission,” Tsunade said, looking up from a chart she was reviewing. They were in the hospital today, Kakashi assigned to help her look for Akatsuki information in the hospital archives, still technically off-duty after Hidan and Kakuzu. 

“That means you’re dismissed,” Tsunade said, jerking her head to the door. “And please actually do something with that repressed energy, it’s more than about time.”

Kakashi hoped she meant training energy and not something else, though he had a sinking feeling Tenzō’s visits to the hospital had been noted. He’d been coming at least once a day, always with a reasonable excuse, and Kakashi knew the staff had started to notice. Not that he minded, he really didn’t care what anyone said about him, but it wasn’t the truth they were gossiping about.

Leaving the hospital, Kakashi considered summoning one of his dogs to track his team down, shaking that thought from his head a moment later. Tenzō might head to the Hokage’s office first, but the rest of his team would head out for food. And if he knew them as well as he did, it would be Ichiraku ramen.

By the time Kakashi got to Ichiraku, even Tenzō was with the team. A few plastic tables had been set up outside the front of the restaurant, overtaken by his team and their close friends, and Kakashi was spotted before he had a chance to think about whether he really was going to join them or not.

“Kakashi-sensei! There’s still a seat free!” Ino waved her arm and Kakashi’s decision had been made. He joined the table, sandwiching himself between Naruto and Ino, nodding to the remainder of the table. He noted he was the oldest person at the table.

“I’m not paying,” Kakashi said quickly. He heard Tenzō snort, even halfway down the table on the other side, and Naruto grunted. 

“’S’okay Kakashi-sensei,” he murmured around his noodles. “We’re all paying our own.”

As if on cue, a bowl of ramen was set down before him, Ayame smiling down.

“Your usual,” she said, swiping empty bowls and glasses from across the table and taking more orders. She worked so efficiently that Kakashi wondered if this lot did this often. 

As he waited for the first mouthful to cool, Kakashi listened in on other conversations, catching up on the youngsters’ gossip, and making sure no eyes were on him. He managed five mouthfuls before a hushed giggle caught his attention. He noticed the girls glance down the table, Hinata ducking her head as Tenten sniggered.

“Stop it,” Hinata said, waving Sakura’s smile away and shaking her head. “He might hear you!”

Ino shook her head, leaning down the table. 

“He’s talking to Sai at the moment, and we all know Sai has a monster crush on him. Besides, our conversation has to get past the Naruto-barrier, and that’s not going to happen,” Ino said, shifting forwards in her chair, her shoulder blocking Kakashi from the conversation a little. Good thing he was an amazing ninja then, he thought, pretending to be listening to Naruto and Shikamaru’s discussion instead, ears trained behind him.

“You can’t deny it though, tell us Sakura!” Ino said, tapping her hand on the table. 

Kakashi had a pretty good idea of who they were talking about but it was still a shock to actually hear it.

“We went to a hot spring, super remote,” Sakura began, drawing the girls in closer. “Turns out, due to some archaic local law, they’re not allowed to separate their baths. It’s one communal one.”

All the girls hummed in appreciation. Kakashi took another few mouthfuls, eyes darting to where Tenzō looked to be explaining something to Sai, Lee and Shino. 

“Yamato-taichō looks good,” Sakura said, and Kakashi turned to her, not liking the smug grin on her face. “Really good.”

“Authoritative and handsome,” Ino sighed, resting a hand on her chin. “He has the mystery part down too, and he’s so strong…”

Kakashi wondered if they talked about the other captains like this. He felt a little uncomfortable, not by what they were saying, but because it was Tenzō. He didn’t want to share Tenzō with them, but Kakashi had no right.

“Even I agree,” Hinata muttered into her ramen, and the girls laughed. Their gossip bubble broke as the conversation mixed, and Kakashi was dragged into a conversation with Ino and Naruto about Sakura’s upcoming birthday.

It was nice, Kakashi thought, even if he wasn’t next to Tenzō. These kids were good ones, and as the afternoon stretched out to evening and none of them had moved, except to swap seats, Kakashi realised that this ragtag group could actually be called his friends, in a weird way.

And at that revelation, Kakashi stood, having had more than enough socialisation for one day. It hadn’t been what he’d been looking for, but it was nice, something he never would have done if Tenzō had not been here. Which was how it had always been really. Tenzō had always been the one to push, even though he should technically always be hidden from the outside world.

“Bye!” Kakashi said cheerfully, drawing most of the group’s attention. Naruto and Kiba were over at the counter, doing some weird dance, and Kakashi decided to leave them to it. He placed money on the table and tucked his hands in his pockets, heading home.

Two steps away from Ichiraku ramen and he was joined by someone else, Tenzō bumping into his shoulder as he waved to the group. Kakashi glanced back, noting the girls watching closely.

“You know they’re all attracted to you,” Kakashi commented casually, and Tenzō span around, an alarmed look on his face. 

“Please don’t joke like that senpai,” Tenzō said, and Kakashi smiled. 

“I wouldn’t joke about that,” he murmured quietly, the two of them matching their strides.

They didn’t speak for a moment, and Kakashi inspected Tenzō. He had grown broader than when they had been in ANBU together, filled out fully and caught up with the limits of his body. He did look good, the girls were right, and the knot of jealousy twisted in his stomach. He couldn’t help but pick at it.

“Sakura had a good look at the springs you went to,” he commented, hoping for casual.

“Senpai,” Tenzō started, shaking his head. “We didn’t have much of a choice. I don’t see why Sakura would be interested, it’s not as if I’m you,” he finished, shrugging. Something loosened in Kakashi’s stomach and he half-turned to Tenzō.

“Me?” he asked, and Tenzō looked down, nodding. 

“Of course,” he said, and nothing else. Kakashi watched him carefully for a moment, turning to look back at the road.

“Want to come over to mine for a few drinks? You can tell me all the gossip you learnt from Sai,” Kakashi said, and Tenzō nodded his head instantly, as if that had been all he’d wanted all afternoon. Perhaps it had, Kakashi wondered, heart pounding in his chest. Maybe… just maybe…

The house was quiet when Kakashi entered, his neighbours silent for once. Even next door’s radio wasn’t blaring through the apartment corridor, and Kakashi felt an odd tingling sensation on the back of his neck. It was as if he and Tenzō were the only ones in the world in this moment, and, as he turned his lights on, Kakashi realised he didn’t want Tenzō to leave.

“This is a nice place,” Tenzō commented, looking around. Kakashi waved for him to inspect the shelves as he went to get drinks, returning to see Tenzō inspecting the team photos he had on display.

“Do you think we could get a Team Kakashi picture?” he asked, quietly as if Tenzō was afraid Kakashi might say no. 

“I’ve been thinking about organising one,” Kakashi admitted, and Tenzō smiled, joining him on the raggedy sofa. It was comfy but looked a mess, and Kakashi knew it stank of dog. Still, Tenzō sat down comfortably, taking his drink from Kakashi’s hand.

“I’m glad we have this chance,” Tenzō said, and Kakashi’s mouth went dry. “I think leaving ANBU was best for you, but I did miss you senpai,” he continued, and Kakashi melted, sinking against the back of the sofa. 

“I missed you too,” he said softly, and Tenzō made a slight noise of astonishment.

“I really find that hard to believe. I must have been so annoying back then, I cringe at half of the things I did. A lot of it was… well. That doesn’t matter,” Tenzō said, shaking his head. “And listen to me now, blabbering like some idiot meeting their idol.”

Tenzō took a deep breath.

“I just missed you, and I’m glad we’re in each other’s’ lives again,” he said, voice firm. He looked into Kakashi’s eyes, so dark and warm, and Kakashi swallowed thickly, remembering the moon shining through a window, dark light throwing shadows over Tenzō’s body.

“Do you ever have a dream,” Kakashi began, moving his mask down his face, “that seems so real?” 

Tenzō set his cup down on the table before them, turning so that he could face Kakashi. 

“A dream?” he asked, concern on his brow. Kakashi wanted to pause, but he couldn’t stop. He had to say this, had to reveal the truth to Tenzō, even if it was just a stupid dream he’d once had in a foreign village.

“The mission you hurt your hands – our last mission… I dreamt that we…” Kakashi had never pegged himself for embarrassment, but here it was in the flush high on his cheeks and the way he couldn’t form his sentences. This is what Tenzō did to him, he thought.

“Kakashi,” Tenzō said, and the way Tenzō had dropped his usual senpai forced Kakashi to look at him. He had a wide smile on his face, eyes bright, and Kakashi almost forgot how to breathe. There was hope in Tenzō’s expression, and he inhaled sharply when Tenzō placed a hand over Kakashi’s knee.

“I thought I’d made the whole thing up due to the pain,” Tenzō admitted, shaking his head. “When I woke up you’d returned to your own bed, so I thought… I thought that I wanted something so badly that I’d hallucinated it.”

Kakashi wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry, and then he wanted to invent a time-travelling ninjutsu just so he could go back and shake his past self. How much time had they wasted when what they’d both wanted was right there in front of them? It seemed so easy now – it didn’t matter if Kakashi had moved to jōnin and Tenzō had stayed ANBU. They could have made it work.

“Tenzō,” Kakashi whispered, moving and cupping Tenzō’s face. He buried himself against Tenzō, returning to a home he’d never realised he’d had, and Tenzō laughed, falling back on the sofa and taking Kakashi toppling with him.

“I’ve been trying to work up the courage to talk to you about it,” Tenzō said, stroking Kakashi’s hair away from his face. “I wanted to just tell you how I felt and…” Tenzō trailed off, hands linking behind Kakashi’s head. 

“I really want you to kiss me,” he said, and Kakashi grinned, moving down.

They could figure the complicated things out later.


End file.
